Union Felony
Felony Crimes The term felony, means a serious crime. Other crimes are called misdemeanours. A felony is generally considered a crime of high seriousness, while a misdemeanour is not. A person convicted in a court of law of a felony crime is known as a felon. In the Union , a felony1 as a crime punishable by death or imprisonment in excess of one year. If punishable by exactly one year or less, it is classified as a misdemeanor. There is a distinction between local and federal Felonies but since 3992 (OTT) and the Universal Felony Act. Almost all Union members have adopted the UFA and Felony crimes are automatically handled as a Union felony and thus processed by Union Courts and Justice Department . Over 80% of all Union Members have neither courts nor Judges and refer all incidents to the Federal Court system (including misdemeanor and civil law cases) Noteable exceptions : The Saran High Court , the Court of the Queen (Klack) and the Court of Justice of the Thauran Empire 2 Class I Felony *Murder , *Assassination, *Manslaughter , *Rape *Arson , *Treason , *Trading Sentient life forms against their will , *Hostage taking , *abduction , *Genetic tampering with Sentient life or with the intent to create sentient life, *Trade or posession of drugs Class IV and up, *llegal trade of Life forms Bio Haz 5 and up, *Posession of a Class X weapon . *Espionage for a society hostile to the Union, *Assault on a Union Post ship or installation, *Piracy *Perfidy Class II Felonies *Tampering with CITIs , *Tampering with CITI machines , *Tampering or theft of Union Mail , *llegal posession or trade with Class III drugs, *Unlicenced use of Psionic drugs , *Unlicenced Genetic tailoring or unlicenced genetic experiments and research, *Illegal use of telepathy , *Illegal use of a psionic power with the intent to harm or influence a sentient being (if resulting damage is severe it can be a Class I) *Tampering or altering Union Vote results , *Assault on a Member of the Assembly , *Wrongful death (unintentional homicide), *Tampering with public GalNet equipment , *Armed Robbery , *Assault causing bodily injury to a Union Citizen *escape of Prision, Correctional facility Class III Felonies *Unlawful posession of a weapon of Class IV or higher, *Trade or posession of a regulated drug (Class II), *Unlicenced cybernetic surgery or Implants, *Burglaries and theft of Union equipment , Union ground or installations, *Hampering Federal Police investigations , *lying under oath . *Space ship theft , *operating a FTL capable ship without proper licence. *Vandalism of federal equipment , *Public installations and facilities deemed vital to Union Citizens . *Providing harbor or shelter to a fugitive of Union Justice , *the display,theft or trade in Union military citations and symbols of honor. *Not responding to a Union Court Bench Warrant Level IV Felonies *theft, *bribery, *larceny *and similar offenses carry sentences from 1 year to 5 years Level IV are generally local crimes reported or investigated by request of local governments by Union authorities Special Felonies A Insulting the Klack queen while on a Klack planet , cyber attacks against Mother Machine , Disobeying a Command of the Queen while inside the Palace (Saran ). 3 Special Felonies B These are Federal Offenses that do not carry Imprisonment or any similar sentence but can result in the permanent or temporary loss of Citizen Status and rights *Conduct not beconmming a Union Citizen *Absent without leave from a 22 month Citizen ship assigment Notes 1 There are six Levels of Crime *Level 6 misdemeanor - Class II misdemeanor *Level 5 misdemeanors - Class I misdemeanor *Level 4 Felonies - Class IV Felonies *Level 3 Felonies - Class III Felonies *Level 2 Felonies - Class II Felonies *Level 1 Felony - Class I Felonies Level 6 & and 5 are usually sentenced with community service/ corporal punishment There are no federal jails (Only Prisons) Level 4 Felonies include theft, bribery, and larceny and carry sentences from 1 year to 5 years Level 3 Felonies from 5- 10 years Level 2 Felonies: manslaughter, armed robbery etc. 20-life years + harshness levels volunteer Psycho Surgery alternative4 Level 1 Felonies: death penalty 2 These courts can not and do not handle Union Felonies and can not sentence a Union Citizen to more than one year of prison or impose the death pentalty. But they can ask Union Courts to review the case and pass sentence. (Insulting the Queen is still a crime punishable by death in the Klack hegemony. However if the individual is a Union Citizen , the case is reviewed by Union Courts) 3 Special felonies subject to conditions of individual memeber societies but elevated to Federal Crimes by Assembly Decision 4 A Judge may add harshness conditions without time factors or reduce harshness and include time factors. Level 2 Felonies include the choice of Psycho Surgery (Union Courts now discourage this). There is no such choice for level 1 Felonies 6,5 and 4 are usually sentenced on the spot by Legal Central - An automated system - If the evidence is conclusive and Poly Analyzer evidence has been collected. Legal central is analyzing the case and judgment is made and an independent panel of Jurist cross check - Automated judgments may be appealed by a Union Citizen. Non Cits have no such choice. 3,2 and 1 - Citizen Status makes no difference. Citizens, Foreigners, Diplomats, and Immortals all are treated and processed equally when it comes to felonies. Category:Union Society